Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for initiating a bi-directional communication link between devices, and more particularly to initiating a communication link between implantable medical devices and external devices with a triggering device.
An implantable medical device (“IMD”) is a medical device that is configured to be implanted within a patient anatomy and commonly employ one or more leads with electrodes that either receive or deliver voltage, current or other electromagnetic pulses (generally “energy”) from or to an organ or tissue for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes. In general, IMDs include a battery, electronic circuitry, such as a pulse generator and/or a microprocessor that is configured to handle RF communication with an external device as well as control patient therapy. The components of the IMD are hermetically sealed within a metal housing (generally referred to as the “can”).
IMDs are programmed by and transmit data to external devices controlled by physicians and/or the patient. The external devices communicate by forming wireless bi-directional communication links with the IMDs. Restrictions may be placed on which external device may form a wireless bi-directional communication link with the IMD. For example, an external device of the patient (e.g., patient's programmer) may only be configured to form a wireless bi-directional communication link with the IMD implanted in the patient. However, the external device of the clinician (e.g., doctor, nurse) may be configured to form wireless bi-directional communication links with multiple IMDs.
Recently, these external devices may communicate using commercial protocols compatible with commercial wireless devices such as tablet computers, smartphones, and the like. However, commercial protocols have limited pairing procedures for establishing secure communication links. For example, commercial protocols can allow external devices to establish communication links at ranges of ten meters or more. The range of the commercial protocols enable external devices to form communication links in a different location (e.g., room) than the IMD and not in view of the patient. Thereby, allowing external devices to communicate with the IMD that are not known and/or authorized by the patient. A need exists for improved methods and systems that establish a communication link with an IMD using a commercial protocol.